Triton's Curse
by PLKBerry
Summary: Perseus Jackson did a lot, including enduring the Titan's Curse. However, he also cause Triton's Curse... His curse? He's invisable next to Perseus Jackson- not even listed as a character! T for a brief hint of adult themes in the end, fairly subtle.


**Hey, so I noticed no one had done anything about this, so I decided to give it a shot. In TLO, Triton gives Percy a less-than-warm welcome. Ever wonder why? I came up with a reason or two... This is not really my usual stuff, so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, if you read this- please put the word 'fantastical' somewhere in your review!**

Stupid. Perseus. Jackson.

As I fought the sea-demon, I imagined Percy's smug little face, and I overtook him easily with anger fueling my power. I was _the _son of Poseidon! The heir to his throne! I would one day rule, if father ever decided to step down- not _him_.

Father had never respected any of his demigod sons like this, constantly worrying over their fate. He didn't even _do_ anything. At least Tyson was helping in the armory. I was constantly risking my life and fighting for my father, but he only cared about his _precious _Perseus Jackson. He even set up an area in his throne room where he can watch Perseus 24/7. Sometimes he doesn't come out for days.

One day, I heard my father let out a heavy sigh behind his closed door. "I should've known," he muttered, "That girl . . . Well, she saved his life plenty of times, I should be grateful for that . . . But a daughter of Athena? Blegh . . . I suppose . . . He knows what he's getting into . . ." I tried to listen more, but I couldn't hear very well, and it kept going in and out of my hearing frequency.

His ramblings never made that much sense, but I thought this one was perfectly clear. Dear old Perseus was moony-eyed for a daughter of the enemy! Once, I saw a pretty daughter of Athena, and I couldn't even talk to her! But, with Perseus, "he knows what he's getting into." Ugh- so not fair.

I heard more noises inside the room, like a huge explosion. I was delighted at this! Father blew her up! Ha- take that Perseus! At least I could admire from afar… Maybe father does care after all. I decided I would go try to kill something, I felt so good. But I hadn't gone but a foot from the door when it flung open and Father breezily exited. He saw me, and mumbled an excuse about having to go to Olympus before he disappeared.

I was alone.

And the door was open.

Hmm… Maybe I could finally find out what the deal with this guy was, anyway. Cautiously, I crept in. The vision was held captive by a bubble, and was showing a beautiful cave filled with jewels. A lovely maiden knelt next to a cot on which lay… That _was _a boy, right? His clothes were badly burned, he was too skinny too be healthy, and his hair tufted up, missing in several places. He looked out cold, or even dead, but I heard him mutter something. If only I could make out what it was…

Luckily, the maiden heard, and spoke aloud to him. "Annabeth?" Her sweet face twisted in confusion, "You care for her, my hero, but that could be just the problem."

I rolled my eyes. So _this _is why Perseus was always so heroic. Every time he got a little boo-boo, he was waited on hand and foot. And those wise decisions? I scoffed. He was being fed those thoughts!

I know you aren't supposed to judge a book by its cover, but I didn't need to read the book- just this one page would do. This told me all I needed to know- that Perseus Jackson was not a worthy son of Poseidon.

I heard a servant walk in behind me, and I whirled around to face a very pretty girl, who stopped.

"My apologizes, Lord Triton. I didn't mean to interrupt."

I smiled because she was _very _pretty. Her skin smooth, and the color of coco butter. Her eyes bright and almond shaped and colored. This combined with her long straight black hair made her look very tropical.

"What's your name?"

"Bree, Lord Triton."

Ooh… I like this girl! I might consider… Looks like she'd be good… But first I had to clear her head of foolish inaccurate thoughts of that poser. If she agreed, I would have her.

"What do you know about Perseus Jackson, Bree?"

Her eyes grew wide and her voice took on a dream-like quality, "Only that he's the best hero ever known. I wish he would visit so I could see him, just once."

That is how I came to be here, because then I knew I had to kill something, which brings me back to my thought.

Stupid. Perseus. Jackson.

**Hey, so tell me what you think! I really want feedback with this, and my other stories, too! No one's reviewing anymore- for any of my multi-chapter stories. Am I doing something wrong? Something Right? I'll never know if you prefer this story over one, say Never Assume, if you don't tell me! Also, if you read THIS author's note- you rule! So, toss 'fantastical' to the wind- and use the word 'amozing' (not amazing- there's a difference.) Thank you guys soooo much! Loves! R&R**

**Peace, Love, & Life**

**PLKBerry**


End file.
